Lady Amara Sazzmi
While Amara may have a somewhat monstrous appearance, she is known to many as a gentle soul wishing for nothing more than peace for her family and friends. A servant to many and a caregiver to many more, serves as a magical protector of Guildtown. A Warlock of the Demon Lord Malcanthet, a Paladin of the Sun God Pelor, the servant of the Beholder Balakar Baraxis and the slave of The Queen of Air and Darkness, Amara wears many hats. She calls upon the powers of these great beings to conjure fourth great extra-planar beings, ranging anywhere from Beasts, Celestials, Elementals, Fey and, most commonly, Fiends. Description Amara is known to appear as an odd mix-match of different, seemingly unrelated parts. Her lower half is that of a snake, making her longer than most other guild-mates. She has four arms and a set of wings, one of her arms covered in black scales. Her shoulders and elbows are covered in sharp, bony plates as a result of experimentation with Dragon Turtle blood, her eyes a deep blue with green pupils. She has a long forked tongue, and has two curled horns atop her head. She is often clad in a full set of plate mail with a shield, her gear covered with the symbols of her sub-guild, the Guild of Curiosities. She is not often seen without her companion, Weebles the Baby Chimera, who she adopted as her familiar. Combat Style Amara relies heavily on her Eldritch Blast to deal damage, as she only has a few spell slots to spare, knocking enemies as far away from her as she can. Her spells are usually dedicated to one of two things; dealing with extra-planar creatures, or summoning them. It’s not uncommon for her to ask the group to take a few minutes to rest before going somewhere dangerous, just so she could summon a creature to accompany her in battle. Amara has one goal in combat, to not go down. Having dedicated her load-out and features to keeping her alive, Amara is hard to hit and even harder to knock her hit points down. On top of that, Amara has resistance to an abundance of different damage types and magical wards such as her Tomb of Leviticus, which she uses often. Amara, in all of her years of adventuring, has never been reduced to 0 Hit Points. As a consequence of her need to not be downed, Amara often makes use of her natural flight and teleportation abilities often, and is known to teleport away from danger in desperate times. Background Amara grew up an orphan, never knowing who her parents were. Her odd appearance left her never being adopted, going out in the world alone. However, with a deep care for orphans as a result, Amara took in five of them soon after getting a house in Meallowmeade, working hard to take care of them. While she did marry twice at this time, neither worked out well for her; Her first husband left in the night, the second getting killed after cheating on her with a Succubus. While she did manage to make a life for herself alone, this came crashing down as she and her family had their house burned down, her family being consumed in the fire. When she found out soon after that this fire was actually hellfire, Amara made a pact with the demon lord Malcanthet with a convincing offer; Amara would keep her soul, as long as she used her powers to kill devils whenever possible. Amara has adventured for over a year now, and has gotten herself into a fair bit of trouble. She is responsible for summoning a Succubus, Retharia, who killed a fellow guild-mate, Euron of Nowhere, and stole a necklace with a Pit Fiend in it. Due to this incident, Amara has been forbidden from casting spells in the Guildtown limits. Relationships Her Children: While Amara may have lost her first family, she’s happily taken in a new one. While her quest for power started as a desperate attempt to get her kids back, taking care of the munchkins right in front of her has slowly allowed her to let go of the past and move on. While she initially only adopted two children, Tobias and Allyia, both of whom she saved, she has long since taken in a number of different kid’s such as Cass and Jezzy, now taking care of nearly over 20 children. She would relentlessly chase down anyone who brought harm to them, as she’s done before. '''Gunther and Weebles, Her Chimeras: '''Gunther and Weebles, her Chimera’s, are her prized babies. She has gone out of her way to pamper and make them happy. The only reason Amara has ever brought Weebles into battle is due to her ability to re-summon him, which is primarily while Gunther has stayed at home under Amara’s watchful eye. '''Hessethi D’Mezzatachi: '''Amara’s former husband, who she separated from just before going to fight the Lich, Azith-thi, due to her worry about him training her kids to use daggers with malicious intent. Despite this, she keeps Hess close, caring about him dearly, perhaps regretting her rash choice to separate. She hopes that one day, through hard work and determination, Amara can allow him to be free of the restraints that his Yuan-Ti heritage has put on him. '''Svondir Lightborne: '''When Amara’s lack of foresight gets her into trouble, it’s usually Svondir who steps up to guide her in the right direction. Having testified in court for her and guiding her towards becoming a Paladin, Amara owes being led astray from her self destructive tendencies to Svondir. She views him as a guiding force in her life, one to be heeded. '''Yorick Uhriel Boi: '''Having both come from the same town, Amara’s always had a soft spot for Yorick. Having saved Yorick from the Lich’s magic and in return having him testify for her in court, Amara has always wanted to thank him in a meaningful way. She views him as a father figure of sorts, never having one herself, even if he is a bit of a cooky one. '''Isaac Bromov: '''Amara has always related to Isaac, being a caring husband and a compassionate soul to those around him. Amara’s always felt comfortable around Isaac, feeling like she could goof off around him and let out her chaotic nature without worry or judgement. She’s always wanted to be a protector of others like him, something that she’s tried hard to become. '''Lillabette: '''A Siren who Amara summoned to sing to her Turtle, Killian. While Amara had seen her summons as tools of sorts before this point, seeing Lillabette simply want nothing more than a good meal and to share her dreams shifted Amara’s perspective on summoning. Amara wants nothing more than Lillabette’s happiness, and is able to happily call her her friend. Trivia * Amara is one of Guildtown’s longest played PC’s. * Amara can breathe underwater and swim with ease, but has made little use of it. * Amara has never been reduced to 0 Hit Points, although she has been reduced to 1 Hit Point before. * Amara is naturally resistant to Acid, Cold, Fire and Poison Damage. * To the surprise of no one, Amara loves Chimera’s. In truth, she cares about many animalistic monstrosities, relating to how people view them; unnatural monsters.